


The King

by OddlEnough



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rewrite, Splatoon (Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlEnough/pseuds/OddlEnough
Summary: You just happened to be noticed by the EXTREMELY flirtatious Emperor! Will Aloha, your best friend since birth, approve, or will jealousy get in the way of a happily ever after?
Kudos: 10





	1. The Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is on Wattpad. It's on an old account of mine that I don't use anymore, but I can't bring myself to get rid of it, so I'm posting it here as well. This is also wayyyy edited bc I re-wrote the entire thing to make it a little better than it was a few years ago. Hope you're willing to stick with me for the ride!

**~The Semi-Finals of the Squid Cup (Yellow VS Light Blue)~**

"Guys, I could use your help right now!!!" I shout as I'm backed into a wall that I can't swim up by both Emperor and Prince. I am so screwed... Emperor walks with his brother by his side towards me specifically, using their best offensive move, the ink road. I panic and super jump to one of my teammates, Dualie. As I jump, my paintball mask falls off from a shot of yellow ink, taking away my Comeback. Carp, I have got to get that head strap fixed... 

In the few moments I'm in the air, I see N-Pacer sneak up on Dualie from behind. "Dualie! Watch out!" She turns around to counter N-pacer's attack, making sure I'm not splatted when I land.

"Y/N!! Where is your helmet?!?" Dualie calls while trying to get around N-pacer to cover more of the Yellow team's spawn.

"I'm heading over to get it right now!" I shout back, sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Hurry-" She is cut off by the sound of her being splatted. I run to the nearest wall, hold on tight to my Custom ELiter 4K, and take off to my almost suspiciously convenient beacon. I don't remember putting one there... I land, only to have my sniper shot out of my grip by none other than the ruler of the splattlefield, Emperor himself. He holds my mask, carelessly swinging it back and forth as he playfully aims at the ground by my feet, continuously nearly hitting me until I am backed up to an un-swimmable wall. Emperor walks up to me with a smirk and puts his arm on the wall, pinning me, as if to certify that I was not getting out of his trap. As if I could, seeing as my feet are stuck in yellow ink.

Emperor leans in, causing my heart to skip a beat, and whispers softly but powerfully in my ear:

"Did you miss me?"


	2. A Birthday to Remember

It finally was my birthday, which I had been looking forward to all winter! My since-childhood best friend, Aloha Haii, had invited me to his team's HQ for my birthday party, and I was really excited to see what he was planning for me. As soon as I turned the corner down the street, I saw his figure waving in front of the house, right next to like 30 balloons tied down to multiple rocks, as well as various streamers hung all around the front porch, mostly of my favorite color.

"Y/N, over here!" He shouts, calling my attention. He cups his hands around his mouth to up his own volume, _as if he needs to geez this man–_ "And hurry! The party is about to start! WITHOUT YOUUUUU!" He crosses his arms at my pace, but I know he wouldn't start without me.

I squint with a playful glare in return and walk even slower. I turn up my nose and cross my arms to add to the overall effect. "I'll go at my own pace! Don’t rush me." He rolls his eyes, huffs, and then runs up to me, pulling me with him as we run toward his house. "BRO WHAT‌ THE‌ HECK-!!" I practically screamed, tripping over my own feet as I was forced to run. After a minute, we both reached the house, trying to laugh between huffs. "How are you're eardrums not dead?" I managed to mutter through the heavy breaths.

"If they aren't dead by now, then they'll be dead later because of the blasting music I have playing! Anyway, c'mon sis!" Aloha drags me inside, where I see his team and a few of our other close friends, like Goggles and Bobble ready to greet me. "I invited a few other squids to join us since it's your 14th birthday after all!"

I cover his mouth with my hand to get him to shut up faster. "You talk too much, lets just start this soiree already."

"Oh yeah! We have a party to enjoy! C'mon!" I notice that in the background, my favorite songs are playing. It makes me smile, that Aloha would take the time to find out what my favorite songs were and make a whole playlist for them.

I had a great time for the next hour or so, dancing and playing games. Then Aloha grabs my arm and shouts, "Its time for cake and presents!" Everyone gathers on the outdoor deck near the swimming pool, handing me their gifts as I open them. Goggles got me some onigiri, which I watch, exasperated, as he eats a piece of it after I open the packaging around it. Bobble got me a pair of designer headphones, which I put around my neck after opening them. I get a pair of Aviators from Octo-Glasses, then give her a quick hug and pose with her for a picture with our sunglasses by the pool. _Don’t ask me why this squid has a pool, he says it’s for aesthetics or something._

Finally, I get to Aloha's present, after opening a few other ones. It was wrapped in light blue paper and tied with a big pink bow, and had a surprisingly good wrapping job, for Aloha. I quickly got out my phone and took a picture of this really cute present as a memory of Aloha's _greatest_ accomplishment. I looked up to see Aloha looking very proud that I took a picture of his present. I stare pointedly, which prompts him to him grin awkwardly and say, "I re-wrapped it like seventeen times trying to get it perfect... ANYWAY just open it already!" I roll my eyes and open the gift. Underneath a couple of layers of crumpled tissue paper lies a brand new Luna Blaster! I stare for a second, admiring the cute designs on the sides, which aren't typical of normal Luna Blasters. "Since now you're old enough to compete in turf wars..."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" I tackle Aloha to the ground and squeeze him as hard as I can.

"Y/N... I can't... Breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry, Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good... But now you can compete!" Aloha grins and continues about my new blaster. "I‌ asked Sheldon if he could customize it, and he fixed the subs and specials to what I thought you would like. After that he told me to ask Annie if she could decorate it, she actually likes decorating both weapons and clothes, who would have thought? She drew those little designs on the side and made a sticker of a lotus flower to put on it," He reaches into my gift box and underneath all of the pink and white tissue paper, there's a lotus flower sticker. “Y’know, because you’re basically a part of our team anyway, why not flaunt your team pride?”

“Thanks, bro, you’re the best.”

Aloha rubbed the top of my head, making the pony I had my tentacles in come loose. “I know.” I swap his hand away and re-tighten my pony while everyone began to chatter.

* * *

All-in-all, I had a great time. Aloha somehow got Crusty Sean to make us food, basically cater the party. And I didn’t even know Sean could cook this well, it was like having food truck food, but at home. There was music blasting in the speaker Aloha had set up around the room. I eventually had to tell him to turn it down it was so loud.

* * *

But unfortunately, all parties will come to an end. As people started to leave, I waved them off and decided that I should probably go too, it was getting late.

"Alohaaa, will you walk me home?" I say, leaning over that back of the couch to look at him.

Aloha looks at me and then down to his phone. “Oh, I guess it is getting late, huh? Yeah, I’ll walk with you.”

My apartment isn’t far from his house, so it’s a short walk. It’s always nice to have company, though. Soon we arrive at my apartment building. “Would you like to come inside, it’s not quite as cold in here as it is outside.”

Aloha looks up from the ground, his hands in his coat pockets. “What? Oh, no, that’s ok.”

“Oh, well, ok then, I guess I’ll see you later then!” I open the door to the building and am about to step inside when–

"Y/N, wait," Aloha says grabbing my hand. I turn towards him, mystified by the tone in his voice. "We- My team, that is, are moving to... Inkopolis. I-in a couple of days..." Aloha says, holding both my hands in his, his eyes looking down.

My eyes grow wide. "W-what? You can't... you can't leave me," I say, with a slight tremor in my voice. I suddenly realize why the house was so clean and why there were so very few things left lying around.

Aloha pulls me into his chest as I start to cry, leaving tear stains on his shirt. "I'm sorry, it's just... We all agreed we'd be more successful in Inkopolis, and none of us really want to leave Coral Reef, but... I'm sorry." He hugs me tighter, squeezing me reassuringly. "Hey, it'll be alright." He lifts my chin with his hand, looking into my eyes. "It'll be ok. Don't worry." He seems to hesitate for a second from doing something but then shakes his head slightly. He looks back into my eyes, then kisses my forehead gently. "You'll be fine without me. I'll see you again someday. I promise." He pulls away from the hug and squeezes each of my hands in his reassuringly. “And it’s not like we can’t call or text each other, right? We’ll still be in contact, don’t worry.”

He pulls away, leaving me speechless. He wipes away one of the tears on my cheek and places his forehead on mine. “You promise you’ll stay in touch..?”

“Of course, lil’ sis…”


	3. Trainwreck of a Train ride

A week ago, my team won a Turf War tournament down here in Coral Reef. We won free rent in an apartment built for B class teams down in Inkopolis and are entered into the Square King Contest! The judges said that we'd meet an inkling there who was the leader of an S class team who lived here a couple of years back, but he didn't say who. One of the judges mentioned that the inkling in question had volunteered to train us for the coming months in preparation for the Square King Contest!

My team, Dianne, Tako, Teni, and I, are all getting packed up, making sure we all have everything we need, such as our weapons, clothes, and whatever else we cared to bring along. I opened the closet in my old room one last time, to double-check I didn't leave anything important behind when I spot a shoebox on the shelf above the rack. I reach for it, getting the box to the point where I could get it down when me, my clumsy self and I knock the box down, effectively making me trip over the air in shock, the contents of the box floating down around me. I snatch a floater from the air and look at it, my eyes widening.

It's a picture of Aloha and me when we were at the beach when I was 9 and he 10. I look around me to find pictures and more memorabilia scattered around, seashells, our old seagull-feather pens, and many pictures of our adventures from when we were kids. I look through the various photographs in front of me, one of which is when we went to Kraken Beach together, another going to the museum in Inkopolis the following summer, that's where we got our feather pens with Goggles and Bobble. That's right, we're going to Inkopolis Square!

Aloha and his team moved to Inkopolis about 2 years ago. Since then, they’ve gotten more and more well known before they moved to Inkopolis Square. They’re an S- ranked team, and because of that, they’re pretty well known all around the country. It’s funny, the last time I saw him he told me that he’d—

“Y/N! You about done in there?” Tako says from outside the room. He opens the door and walks in to see me on the floor with all this stuff around me. “Y/N, I thought we said we were cleaning before we left.” He says this in such an _annoying_ , _mocking_ tone I can’t help rolling my eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Help me with this will ya?”

Tako cracks a smile and walks to my side. He stoops down and helps me grab my stuff off the floor. “This is all of you as kids?”

“There’s a couple from a few years back when they moved out,” I point to one in front of him. “That one was from my 14th birthday party, right before they moved.” I pick up another one on my left and hand it to him. “This one is the last one we took right before he got on the train to Inkopolis. ‘Course, there’s a few other ones that are more recent, like the one of when he came to visit us last summer and we picked up seashells from the beach.”

“Huh, interesting. Didn’t know you kept this here.” He put the lid on the now full box and handed it to me. “Now come on, we’ve got to put all our stuff in the cargo car in the back of the train before it leaves in an hour.”

“Right, we should go.” I hold the box under one arm and with the other, grab a roll of packing tape and wrap the tape around to keep it shut while on the train. “Should I put my name on it or no?”

Tako looks back at me from the doorframe. “Yes, because otherwise someones going to walk up to the baggage car and go ‘Huh, I think this is my baby-blue cardboard memorabilia shoebox full of photos I’ve never seen before’.”

“Could you be more sarcastic, please? I am in _dire_ need of an ego boost.”

“Come _on_ , we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry up and get to the station already.”

“Fine, fine, I’m coming.” I hold the box and after one more quick scour of the room, exit the now empty room.

Afterward, we arrived at the train station without many other complications. We placed our luggage in the cargo car and said our goodbyes to friends and family. Heck, even my little cousin showed up to give me a hug before I left!

Tako, Teni, Dianne, and I all boarded the train a few minutes before it left. We grabbed two adjacent rows of seats with tables between either of them. As the train left the station, we all waved out of the windows and settled into our seats. I took a seat across from Teni while Tako and Dianne sat across from each other at a different table. I laid my bag on the empty seat next to me and looked over at Teni, who already whipped out his phone and has his earbuds in, his feet on the table just for added effect.

I sigh, shaking my head at his stupidity for a moment before taking out my phone as well.

* * *

[LunarB]: boo

[HaiiFriend]: im so scared

[LunarB]: you should be

[HaiiFriend]: wassup sis

[LunarB]: you still currently reside in Inkopolis Sqare dont you?

[LunarB]: ***square

[HaiiFriend]: ya why?

[LunarB]: no reason

[HaiiFriend]: thats real sus sis

[LunarB]: sure it is

[LunarB]: oop, ill be out of serv p soon

[HaiiFriend]: why?

[LunarB]: train ride ttyl bro <3

[HaiiFriend]: ttyl then

* * *

As the service bar lowers, I send my last text and take out my designer headphones, placing them over my ears. I switch to the music app and click shuffle on my downloaded music. I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

“Y/N WAKE UP YOU LAZY LITTLE–”

I woke with a start and retaliated grumpily. “Shut UP TENI!”

“We’re here! In Inkopolis Square! Right now!”

“Yeah… So what..?” He sighs sarcastically and walks over to the table where Dianne and Tako sat.“…OH WE’RE HERE!”

“Yeeeeah. Thought that was obvious when I said we’re _in Inkopolis Square_.”

“Whatever,” I stood up from my seat and stretched. I could practically _feel_ his eyes rolling as he waited for me to be done. “ ’Aight, let's go get our bags then…” We exited the platform and walked to the very back of the train where we had our bags. Peeking into the back of the car, we didn’t see our bags amidst the many. “Where…”

“…are our bags?” We looked around the platform for a minute before Teni started jogging towards something, to which I of course followed.

Apparently, Tena and Dianne had already grabbed our bags for us so we wouldn’t take any more time than we were already wasting. Teni had seen that they had brought them out by one of the benches and started to make his way over there. Dianne was giggling at something while Tena shook his head with a small grin. “Hey guys, thanks for grabbing our ba-”

“BOO”

“WHAT THE F–”

A familiar laugh rang out from behind the bench he jumped out from behind. “Heyo, friendo! Did ya miss me?”

“Aloha!!!” I jumped into his arms from the other side of the bench, which resulted in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Did I care?

Not at all.


	4. The plot thickens~

Aloha has been training my team and I since I moved to Inkopolis Square. But today, he asked me to do a 1-on-1 turf war with him in Inkblot Art Academy, since I still don’t know that map very well. It kind of reminds me of my old school, where I met Aloha. BUT that’s a story for another time.

As I walk through the campus of the academy, spraying my ink everywhere, I hear the sound of Aloha's .52 Gal. I quickly go up the nearest wall and hide, dreading the moment he rounds the wall. He spreads his pink ink all over my teal colored ground and surprisingly doesn't notice me. I quietly edge off the wall and call his name. "Alohaaa, over here!" He turns around quickly and I splat him. His little squid ghost glares at me as I giggle and run off, getting as much inked as possible before he respawns. As I enter the area around his spawn point, I hear swimming in the ink behind me. I turn around and slowly back up, watching for any sign of movement, ready to splat him. That's when I hit a wall and realize what a mistake I made. But, before I can swim away, Aloha is pinning me to the wall with a smirk.

"Y/N, over here!" He mocks and I glare at him. I look down and see that he didn't fully ink the ground by his legs. I swim out from under him and splat him before he even has time to aim at me. I grin and continue to ink the ground. The match ends with me beating him by about 17%. As we walk out of the private battle, I cheer.

"I just beat the oh-so-amazing Aloha! How does it feel to be a level 79 beat by a 13?" I say with a grin.

Aloha returns the smile and says, "It's a new experience, I have to admit." I see him look up at the sky and he says, "Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

My eyes sparkle as I say, "Really? Yes, of course, let's go now!!" I drag Aloha all the way to Crusty Sean's food cart and we reach there, panting and laughing. I order my favorite ice cream flavor and Aloha gets chocolate in a cone. As I sat down to eat, I saw a poster for the tournament, featuring a team in yellow. "Who's that?" I inquired, turning to Aloha.

"That's Emperor, he's won the Square King Contest 3 times!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And guess what? Do you remember Skull, Mask, and Army?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to be on a team of our own called the S4! I wanted to do it with my team, but only Diver actually wanted to, Boater and Octo didn't."

"That's so cool! I'm coming to see all of your matches!"

Aloha just laughs. "You have a team, right? If you do, you could enter in the tournament like me!"

"We don't have a choice, we-" I jump up, almost dropping my ice-cream, getting some of the melted sugar on Aloha. "Heh heh… oops…"

Aloha wipes it off and it looks like he gets an idea. "I think the Royals are playing their qualifying matches right now, we should go watch."

"Yes, let's go c'mon let's go!" I drag Aloha with me to Deca Tower, where we quickly buy our tickets.

“We were lucky, it’s happening in like 10 minutes,” Aloha says after grabbing our tickets.

“Let's hurry then! That should be just enough time to get there.” We both hop on the monorail. These trains move pretty fast, so getting between stage-locations only takes a couple of minutes. The stage they’re playing at, Musselforge Fitness, is about 4 stations away.

As I sit down in one of the stands, I realize that my ice-cream is melting onto my hand, and I try to lick it off. Aloha notices and laughs at my attempt to clean off my hand. The seats we found are pretty close to Team Emperor's spawn, but we can see almost the whole battlefield from where we sit. Where we can't see is no problem, considering there's a map up on the scoreboard above the stage, like one of the little maps you have when you're competing that show the icons of the players. "Look, the match is starting!" I see the other team surface and then look over to Emperor's team.

Emperor surfaces. He looks up toward the stands and waves at all the fans screaming his name. Then, he looks in my direction. Time seemingly stops as I stare at him, wondering why he hasn’t shifted his gaze from the area I was sitting. I stare for what feels like minutes but was really only a few seconds. He tilts his head in curiosity, similar to a puppy in my opinion, before looking back to the front when he’s elbowed in the side by N-Pacer.

The match is intense for _about_ a minute. Then, his team splats the entirety of the other team and then inks everything.

"How is that possible..." I say, watching only Emperor. "Now I really can't wait to see your match against them happen. You might actually be beaten by someone other than me." Aloha rolls his eyes but recovers with a smile as he elbows my side for making that comment, making me giggle.

"Yeah they're good, but we can for sure beat them." He says, striking a fierce pose. I laugh and poke his stomach, and he slumps and laughs along with me.

My gaze returns to Emperor. He's standing above the team, who are all laying on the ground, utterly defeated. My mouth is wide open, and as soon as Aloha looks over there, he is too.

Who even is this squid?

~Aloha's POV~

Y/N looks so impressed... I have to admit, I do have a little thing for her...I have since we were squidlings, but she's more of a little sister to me than a lover, and I have a feeling that this Emperor guy if she ever meets him, is not the best squid for her to hang out with. Like, he looks way too aggressive for just about anyone. _I have to prove to her that I'm better than him, then maybe she'll leave it alone. Now how to do that... What am I thinking?_

"Hey Aloha," Y/N says, turning to me while we're watching another one of Emperor's turf war matches.

I turn to her. "What's up?"

"The sky."

I sigh, looking up. "Don'tttttt. You haven't used that joke since we were kids." She giggles slightly, and I allow myself a small smile. "Ok, what do you need?"

"I was wondering what time it was, I forgot my phone at home.." She says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Ahh, it's..." I turn towards my phone and turn it on. "About 6:15, why?"

"I wondered why I was so hungry! Let's go get something to eat after this match, okay?"

She looks so adorable with her annoying little puppy eyes, I just have to say yes. "Alright, fine." She almost jumps out of her seat with giddiness. "Heh heh, You look like Goggles..." I say quietly, chuckling slightly. I don't think she heard my comment, as she's turned back to the battle, staring at Emperor. I sigh quietly and turn to the battle as well. As usual, Emperor is standing over the team, and this was one of the better teams competing. Suddenly, I feel really glad that the S4 qualified before we had to face them...

The match ends with Team Emperor winning, of course. The other team didn't even stand a chance against them. "Y/N, didn't you want to go get some food?" She turns to me.

"Right! Let's go!" Y/N says. She pulls me along with her towards Crusty Sean's Food Truck. We order our food and a couple of drinks. When we get our food, we sit down at a nearby table to eat. We spend about 15 minutes eating and talking about anything to get Emperor out of my head. Could it be that I'm jealous? Thinking of him makes me nervous. _When our teams have to face each other, who will Y/N be cheering for? That will basically decide who she likes more... Maybe I like her more than I thought._

In the corner of my eye, I see Emperor walking to the food truck. Oh great... What will happen when he sees Y/N, it seems like he likes her, staring at her before the match... No, no, it's like a one in a million chance that it was Y/N that he was looking at, right? He might not even see-

"Uhm… H-Hey, cutie. How are you..?"

why Why WHY **W H Y** _WHY_


	5. Really short I'm sorry--

"Hey E-Emperor...! What a-are you doing here...?"

Emperor stands there awkwardly, but honestly, I didn’t see it. The king of Turf War is standing right in front of me! I was too busy mentally dying to notice. "I uh…was hungry. Battling takes a toll on even the best of us," he says, shrugging, causing a small laugh to escape my lips.

The rest of his team had followed close behind him and were presently giggling at Emperor's attempt to flirt. He turns away from me for only a moment to shush his team in a nervous manner, making them giggle even more.

~Aloha's POV~

…

_internal rage_

_…_

"Heeeyyy, Y/N, it's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?" _Please? Anything to gEt YoU aWaY from him._

"Oh, uh, sure," she replies, turning to me, moving away from Emperor slightly.

"Would you meet me at Arowana Mall tomorrow at 1?" She nods lightly, a smile permanently fixed on her lips. Emperor gives her a small slip of paper and walks away with a light smile. He is so bad at flirting... Honestly, Y/N deserves someone who can flirt better than _that_ guy.

"Alright, let's go," I say, a little hurriedly.

"Aloha, are you alright?"

"Ah yeah, just a little, uh, light-headed is all...?" I nervously scratch my head, and she looks at me skeptically but goes with it. She knows me too well... Or, perhaps not well enough.

"So..." We start walking to her house. "What was that all about? Why did you try to get me away from him so quickly?" She looks at me with an accusing stare, questioning me.

"I really don't, uh- Look. I don't think that you should go to Arowana Mall tomorrow-"

"What? Why not?"

"I just, really don't trust this guy."

"Why don't you like him? What's wrong with him?"

"Y/N, have you not seen the way he completely obliterates anyone that stands in his way? He's so... aggressive and cold. I m-mean, he didn't seem all cold when he was talking to you but… Anyway, I don't know why he asked you, but I really don't think you should go with him."

"Is someone jealous~"

"N-No!" Y/N giggles cutely as I fight off a flush of embarrassment. "I just don't like him," I say, pouting. As we near her house, I say goodbye, give her a quick hug, and turn to walk home.


	6. IM SORRY IM DOING IT AGAIN

_IMSORRYIMDOINGTHISAGINBUT--_

Im rewriting the fanfic againnnn

So, no updates on this, I'm putting it in a different story as soon as I get it right this time :D

_**IM SO SORRY** _


End file.
